


Kiss Me I'm in Love

by sleepylesbian



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Troy gets distracted by his boyfriends beauty what else is new, theyre in love and theyre happy thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylesbian/pseuds/sleepylesbian
Summary: They were sitting next to each other on the study room sofa and Troy was mesmerized, Abed was talking about the newest Kickpuncher and the former football player really had been paying attention up until the other boy had licked his lips and all his thoughts flew out the window.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Kiss Me I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Second Trobed fic and all because I saw a kiss prompt post on tumblr I can't stop thinking about so here we are. I'm not saying I'll write all 50 but if anybody deserves 50 kiss fics its Trobed am I right?
> 
> Anywayyyys, no beta because again disaster gay running at full speed so uhmmmm enjoy?

They were sitting next to each other on the study room sofa and Troy was mesmerized, Abed was talking about the newest Kickpuncher and the former football player really had been paying attention up until the other boy had licked his lips and all his thoughts flew out the window. 

Now all Troy could do was try to seem as interested as he genuinely was while hearing virtually nothing but being so caught up in every little movement of his boyfriend’s lips and face and so filled with love he didn’t really know what else to do with himself. 

“Troy?” The abrupt change in tone shook Troy out of his trance and he felt himself flush under the intense focus of the taller boy.

“Yes?” he answered innocently although he could already tell by the glint in Abed’s eyes he wasn’t buying it.

“Did you want to talk about something else?” Anyone but Troy might not have picked up on the slight waiver of insecurity in the otherwise confident boy and he felt a little hit of guilt for unintentionally putting it there.

“No! I love talking about Kickpuncher you know that I just- I- uuuuhhhhh”, Troy bit his lip embarrassed which resulted in Abed tilting his head in that adorable way of his when he’s trying to figure something out without having all the clues.

“Igotdistractedbyourmouthbecauseireallywannakissyoulikeallthetime” he sped through in an exhale and by the slight widening of his boyfriends eyes he got it all, damn Abed’s talents for observation and listening.

“You could’ve just said so,” Abed smiled a little and closed the distance between them in a quick swoop. Troy didn’t even have to think about kissing back, kissing Abed was like breathing to him at this point. 

Pulling away after a couple of seconds Troy couldn’t help the smile on his face, he really never has been happier than he is with Abed. The other boy shared his smile and that really was the limit to all of Troy’s supposed restraint. He gently moved the laptop on Abed’s lap -which had the theory article of what the next kickpuncher is going to look like on it- to the table and moved to straddle his boyfriend. 

Abed’s look of puzzlement quickly dissolved into a pleased one as he placed his hands on Troy’s waist pulling him close. 

Leaning in slowly Troy felt giddy at the anticipation on Abed’s face, just as their lips were about to touch the former football player moved slightly to the left and placed a soft kiss on the corner of the filmmakers mouth instead. The small giggle that Abed didn’t hold back at the gentle gesture spurred Troy on and he continued to place small kisses up his cheek over his forehead and down the other cheek. Making sure to get everything in between from that beautiful jaw of his to the cutest nose Troy ever did see. Once the giggling died down and Abed pulled away enough to get eye contact Troy felt breathless with the emotions bubbling inside of him at the genuine joyful look on the taller boy’s face. 

“I love you,” he whispered, not wanting to ruin the mood with any loud noises. Abed’s look softened into a look of adoration that Troy really couldn’t look at or think too hard about without crying. 

“I know, I love you too.” Abed responded equally low and moved to cup his boyfriend’s face in the gentlest way he knew how. He stroked Troy’s cheeks with his thumbs and closed the gap between them once more, determined to return the favour as he began placing kisses down the other boy’s cheek towards his jaw. Kickpuncher could wait, he had much more important things to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> English is Not my first language so for any language/grammar mistakes I apologize and ask you to pls let me know so I can fix it and keep it in mind when I write again! 
> 
> Also if you're up for it pls let me know what you think! I love these boys so much and I really wanna do them justice in my writing heh
> 
> Anyways, thank you!! Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night!!


End file.
